YER A WIZARD, PEETA!
by IsabelleFandoms
Summary: Peeta receives a mysterious letter from a mysterious school. How will he cope with his newfound abilities? And what does Gale have to do with it?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or The Hunger Games, especially not Gale Hawthorne, 'cause he sucks.

This is under The Hunger Games and Harry Potter but there is one Twilight reference in there.

I told my sister to write a fanfic back in April and this is what she came up with...

* * *

A note from my sister:

I don't remember what year the first Hunger Games were for Peeta, so I set this in 2015…

Also, lol. This ended up completely different than I originally intended. Hope you appreciate my humor. There are definitely plot holes but whatever.

* * *

Walking upstairs after a baguette-filled day at the family bakery, Peeta heard a faint tapping noise at the front door. _Huh, must be those homeless miners looking for charity,_ he thought. _I guess I'll give them the burnt loaves of ciabatta._

He walked back down the steps to the door. But when he opened it, he was surprised to find that there were no beggars in sight. Not even that poor girl he liked to stalk. Catpiss was her name, he remembered.

"Shit!" he yelled as something poked him right in the forehead. He looked up to see a large snowy owl floating above his head, its talons clutching a small scroll tied with a blood-red ribbon. Suddenly, the owl screeched and dropped the parchment at Peeta's feet, taking off above the streets, toward what used to be District 13.

Curious, Peeta picked up the paper and unrolled it.

 **Dear Mr. Mellark,**

 **I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 2015-16 term. Congratulations! I look forward to formally welcoming you this September.**

 **Enclosed is your first-year study list. You can direct any specific questions to your professors. To accept your offer of admission, notify me by owl within the week. I eagerly await your reply.**

 **On behalf of all the professors here at Hogwarts, I congratulate you again on this honor.**

 **Sincerely,  
** **  
Luna Lovegood  
** **Headmistress**

Peeta laughed. Someone was definitely messing with him. He wondered if it was Gale again. He never liked Gale; they were always trying to undermine the other in whatever way possible. But, of course, Peeta was superior in every way. _Except archery, I'll give him that_ , Peeta thought to himself.

There was another page behind the first letter. Peeta read on to see what other jokes Gale had thought up.

 **Study List for First-Year Students:**

 **Transfiguration – Professor Granger-Weasley**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor Potter**

 **Muggle Studies – Professor Malfoy**

 **Herbology – Professor Longbottom**

 **Potions – Professor Krum**

 _Lol,_ thought Peeta. _What kind of last name is "Longbottom"? The poor man…_ He chuckled to himself and walked to his bedroom upstairs, where he put the letter in his desk drawer. He'd save it for laughs in the future.

**One week later**

Peeta sprinted as if his life depended on it. Well, it actually did. Behind him flew a flurry of strange-looking bees, and Peeta had to get away. Just out of reach, also running, was a beautiful brunette woman in a flaming dress. She looked over her shoulder at her companion. Peeta thought she looked vaguely familiar. He had seen those pain-filled eyes before.

The bees began to fall away, and Peeta and the girl slowed to a halt. He reached out to touch her shoulder. When his fingers touched her flesh, she unexpectedly turned to meet his eyes.

He woke abruptly. There was a loud rapping at his window, which was strange because his room was on the third floor of the house. Angry that his dream had been interrupted just when he was about to identify the mystery girl, he let out a groan before jumping out of bed and stalking to the window on the other side of the room.

He slid open the panel and saw an unnaturally large and hairy man floating on what looked to be a sort of motorcycle. _Ugh, these Capitol innovations keep getting stranger and stranger_ , he thought.

"YER A WIZARD, PEETA!" the hairy giant shouted.

Peeta desperately wanted to get back to his dream girl. He wouldn't stand for this Capitol nonsense. He slammed the window shut and went back to bed, where he dreamed of white roses and steel-grey eyes.

**Two months later, in the Arena**

 _Why do I feel like I've been here before?_ Peeta thought as he ran through the heavy forest. The tracker jackers were quickly encroaching, and he needed an escape _fast_. But his legs were too weak, and the enemies swarmed above his head, ready to attack. Peeta waved his arms above his head, shouting nonsense words at the top of his lungs, anything that might scare them off.

"LAKshohf salf! Isabelle is annoying poquiwn! Alkujefo? I love you Katniss fuck you Gale noeyr1! Avada kedavra x1000000! Help me haymitch!.. Lajfhock!"

The next thing he knew, the tracker jackers lay dead at his feet. _What the hell,_ he thought. _That was weird._

He thought it best to keep on with his journey to find Katniss. But he heard a rustle in the bushes to his right. He prepared himself for the worst. _If it's him, I'll just knock him out. Gale is no match for me._

But it wasn't Peeta's arch-nemesis. A small girl stepped out of the foliage, looking as if she'd just seen the ghost of President Snow.

"You… used… an unforgivable c-curse…," she whispered, "A-are you a… a Death Eater?"

Peeta didn't understand. "What are you talking about? What's your name?"

"I'm Rue. I'm looking for my friend Katniss. Did you… did you use that curse on her?" Tears were falling down her petite face as her voice cracked and faltered.

"Katniss?! You know where she is? I've been looking for her!" Peeta stepped toward her slowly.

"No! Don't come near me!" the girl said with sudden passion. "You're a dark w-wizard."

"Wizard? All I do is bake bread and paint and try to hide my jealousy of Gale!"

"But you _are_ a wizard! I heard you use the killing curse!"

"Curse? I didn't curse anything! Was it you that killed those tracker jackers?"

"Oh, so that's what you killed. Okay, you're fine now," Rue said hesitantly.

"What do you mean _I killed them?_ " asked Peeta.

"You used the killing curse to save yourself! If I had been in your position, I probably would've just stunned them. Oh my gosh, what school do you go to? At Hogwarts we learn that the killing curse is bad, and that we can never use it. You must go somewhere more progressive." She was suddenly much too talkative for Peeta's current state of mind.

"Wait, Rue! What was that about Hogwarts?" Peeta asked. _This all must be part of Gale's plan to bring me down,_ he thought. _I can't believe that bastard is bringing this stupidity into the Hunger Games. He is dead to me._

Rue started to tell her new friend all about her education at Hogwarts. She had apparently gotten her acceptance letter last summer, and her parents, also wizards, were ecstatic. She attended the school for one year, but when her name was drawn, she had to leave Hogwarts to compete in the Hunger Games. Apparently, the things she had learned at Hogwarts had proven very useful in a game against what she called "Muggles." She told him about the dark wizard Voldemort, who had been defeated almost 20 years ago by the great Harry Potter, who now teaches at Hogwarts. Rue's story sounded ridiculous to Peeta, but the more he listened, the more he started to believe she was telling the truth, not a lie designed by Gale to get him killed in the Games. He began asking questions about his own letter, and about that mysterious hairy man at his window, and about the owl, and about the killing curse. Slowly he realized the truth…

"I know what I am," he interrupted Rue's story about that time she had caught her Transfiguration professor and her Potions professor making out in the dungeons.

"Say it," she said quietly. "Out loud."

Peeta swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and looked into Rue's eyes. "A wizard."

**One year later**

Peeta was still grieving over Rue, but not in the same way as Katniss. His fiancée cried for Rue the girl, but Peeta felt lost without Rue the witch. During their limited time together during the Games, she had taught him so much about magic and Hogwarts. But before could fully grasp the meaning of his newfound ability, Rue was brutally killed.

Peeta thought about Rue's stories almost every day. He felt that he needed to investigate this Hogwarts, for her sake, to honor her memory. But first, he needed to talk to Katniss. It would take a lot of explaining to convince the stubborn girl that he was sincere. And with the Quarter Quell coming up, he needed to act fast.

One night, as they sat in the living room of his house in the Victor's Village, he asked her if she believed in magic.

"I believe in magic every time I see his face," she said to herself, looking out the window with longing. He was livid.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU STILL LOVE GALE?" He couldn't contain his rage, knocking over his chair as he stood up abruptly.

"No! Peeta, I was talking about you!" Katniss shouted, shocked at his outburst. "I love you. Only you." _Oh god, I hope he can't see through my lies_ , she thought to herself.

Peeta calmed slowly, staring at Katniss until he was certain she was sincere. "Okay," he said deliberately. "I believe you. Now I need to discuss something with you. It's going to sound crazy, but I need you to hear me out. It involves Rue." At the mention of Rue's name, Katniss' eyes lit up. "I'm… Over a year ago I got this letter. An acceptance letter to a school."

"A school? Where? In the Capitol?"

"No. It's… actually I have no idea where it is. Anyway. The school is called Hogwarts."

Katniss' expression turned serious. "Oh my god," she said, half to herself.

Peeta turned to meet her gaze. "Oh my god, what? Do you know about Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I do. But I didn't know anyone else in Panem knew, too." She turned her head away.

"A-are you a… a witch?" Peeta asked hesitantly. Katniss looked straight into Peeta's discerning eyes. She swallowed hard.

"No. I'm not a witch," she said with intent. "I'm a wizard."

"What do you mean?" Peeta didn't understand.

"My…Peeta, my name isn't really Katniss Everdeen. I'm not really from District 12 and I… everything you know about me is a lie." Her voice was strong but silent tears fell down her face.

Peeta was speechless. He was also angry. How dare Gale let this prank go so far as to make him question Katniss' loyalties? How dare Gale create a web so elaborate that Peeta actually _believed_ in Hogwarts for a whole year? _Oh Gale…_ Peeta thought. _You don't know what's coming for you._ He'd think of a way to get revenge. A way to rid Panem of Gale Hawthorne forever.

"Peeta," Katniss almost shouted, interrupting his daydream. Peeta looked down at her, the girl he thought he loved before he realized that the only person she truly cared for was Gale.

"What?" he spat at her.

"Listen to me. It's time you know the truth."

"I know you love Gale. And I can't bear to hear you say it out loud so just get out! I can't stand you!" He pointed toward the front door, secretly hoping he was wrong, that Katniss would apologize and profess her undying love for him.

"No. Not until you hear this," she said determinedly. Peeta surrendered, sitting back down in his chair but refusing to look in her direction.

"I…" she started, but had to gather her strength. She got up from her spot on the couch and walked to Peeta's chair, so that she was staring straight down at his face. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes, suddenly wanting to appear strong to her. They were so close he could feel her hot breath on his forehead. Her lips parted as she began to speak.

"I am Lord Voldemort."

They stared at each other, unmoving, for a full minute. Peeta's head was reeling, trying to come up with the best plan of action. What little knowledge of the wizard world he had came from Rue, and he knew the implications of "Katniss"'s confession. He had to save himself, so he did the only thing he knew how to do.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," he whispered into her face. "Avada Kedavra."

Peeta stared at the lifeless body of the girl he once loved. And he wept. For Rue, for Katniss, for Panem, and for himself. The wracking sobs wouldn't cease for days.

Through the window, a man watched as Peeta cried. His lips curled into a devious smirk, and he looked to the young girl standing beside him.

"We did it. Peeta's life is ruined and Katniss is gone," he drawled.

"I still can't believe she went along with the plan without asking questions," the girl said. "She trusted you that much."

"All I had to say was that telling Peeta those lies would help him in the long run, and she agreed," he replied. "She cared about him so much it was sickening." He pretended to gag. "It was the same for Rue."

"What a shame that little girl ended up dead, though, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose. But it was a small price to pay for our happiness." He smiled at her without an ounce of malice.

"Come on. Let's go." She laced her fingers into his and pulled him away from the house.

Gale and Prim walked slowly but confidently in the direction of the Capitol.


End file.
